


Alison and Friends

by Minya_Mari



Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Adam being Overprotective Adam, And Leah being Queen B, Ben supplimenting bad language with 'Bloody', Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of very, Mercy in mumma-bear mode, Multi, Oh, Warren being Warren with Kyle, crappy childhoods, very
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minya_Mari/pseuds/Minya_Mari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Mercy and Adam's daughter, Alison, and Ben the resident sexest. But his wolf has chosen the little girl, and that's something Mercy isn't at all happy about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ben remembered when they brought her home from the hospital for the first time. Her dark hair was short but thick and it covered her tiny head. She was asleep and in the baby holder that Mercy carried, even though Adam kept insisting that he do the work.

They had thought that she'd been only human, until the first time she changed -she'd been two, and she'd managed to get out of her cot and start eating the carpet Adam was so proud of- Ben had laughed so hard at the expression his alpha had pulled, and had eagerly picked up Alison when she bounded over to him in her tiny puppy form.

A few years passed and she grew quickly, often toddling towards him on baby legs, a huge smile on her face, giggling all the while.

Ben's wolf preened at the sound.

She bounded over to him now, in wolf form, and nipped at his nose; bringing him out of his train of thought.

Ali heard him grumble and focus on her again. Good, she didn't like it when he did that, it was like he wasn't there. Ali sniffed and curled up beside him and felt him shiver.

Strange, because he was a werewolf, and werewolves didn't feel the cold like humans did. She pressed her nose near the underside of his arm and he grumbled again. Ali thumped her tail against the snow covered ground and closed her eyes to sleep.

 

.

.

 

She woke up later to her mother calling. Ben moved next to her, and Ali lifted her head. Snow dusted their furs: white and red, white and steel grey.

Ali glanced up at the sky and found that it was still snowing, an icicle dropped on her nose and she sneezed. Ben's sides moved as he laughed at her silently, and Ali bared her teeth in mock threat.

"Alison?!" She heard her mom call out again, and got to her feet. Ali stretched out her lithe form, her claws extending and retracting like a cat's into the snow.

It felt weird between her toes, all cold and squishy. She heard her mom call for her again.

Ben got his feet too, and shook out his own fur.

Though she'd never admit it to anyone out loud, she liked the colour of his fur, and the smell of him. It made her feel safe, almost as much as a hug from her mother did, sometimes more.

He was bigger than her too, and it ticked her off. But she was still growing, something she made sure to tell him when the situation called for it, like when they would play-fight on boring days to pass time and she would win, or just to point out that she was up to his shoulder already and she was barely sixteen.

Ali nipped him playfully and then took off for the house, Ben on her heels.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alison didn't quite know what to make of Leah Cornick. But she did know that she didn't like her. Not at all.

Her sister-wolf didn't like her either, but even she recognised Leah for what she was, if her name hadn't already.

 _Alpha_.

The word was like a chant that ran through her body whenever she was near her father - and he was third in line for Marrok - but being near Leah and Bran Cornick was something else.

Ben seemed to feel it as well and stood back a few steps from where Adam and Mercy were speaking with the Marrok. Ali sent him a look, and he smirked back; the corners of his eyes crinkling. Alison didn't know how to back away from the conversation without appearing rude, but she needed the comfort that Ben brought when she was near him.

Adam turned - seeming to feel his daughter's discomfort - putting a warm hand on Ali's shoulder, and centring her attention on them.

 _Alpha. Alpha. Alpha_.

Ali froze as she let the power of Marrok wash over her, and behind her - though he wasn't within touching distance - she felt Ben tense as well.

"So this is the famous Alison."

Ali looked the 'boy' over once. Bran looked for all the world a teenager the same age as Alison herself was, though he didn't dress in the same things guys her age did. Light brown hair was mussed and covered his eyes. His face looked so active, even though it was sporting a still smile now, as if it were made for smiles.

Alison nodded once, but didn't move to make her body language submissive. Leah watched, and anger bloomed on her sour face. "Aren't you going to acknowledge him as dominant?" She questioned, and Ali shrugged.

Ben found it amusing.

Leah, on the other hand, did not. She growled, and Ali's sister-wolf took over for only a few seconds, but it was enough.

"Ali," Mercy started, but Alison moved out from under her father's calming touch and away from them within a millisecond.

" _Alison_!" Adam's tone changed to that of what the alpha wolf used, and Alison's wolf paused for a moment before Ben's arms were around her. Calming her where her father and his wolf could not.

Ben's hands smoothed back her dark hair, gentle even as she wriggled in his grip. "Shh," his shushed by her ear, sending shivers down her spine. And she stilled in his grasp, pushing her wolf back with all her might before everything when black.


End file.
